Depression
by Christina1
Summary: Here is a sad T&P get together. Please review. Ja ne!


Pan watched on jealously as Keiko, her older sister, hit Trunks' chest while laughing flirtatiously like a senseless idiot. Pan sneered at the scene before her. She was only two years younger than her older sister, but everyone still saw her as immature.  
  
Keiko and Pan were completely different people. Keiko loved to shop, which was no surprise that her best friends were Bra and Marron. She was a model as well, so she was extremely beautiful, able to get any man she wanted…even Trunks. Her silky black hair seemed to tease whom ever was within her presence. Her crystalline blue eyes that she inherited from her mother seemed to make everyone fall victim to her piercing gazes.  
  
Pan was very different. Whereas Keiko didn't mind hiding and keeping her Saiya-jin side a dark secret that she'd rather not reveal, Pan was proud of her heritage. Keiko always looked down upon Pan for that reason. Always saying something along the lines of her not being lady-like enough, and that she would never get married, and she'd die an old widow. Pan always sneered at it, and let her Saiya-jin arrogance get to her. She held her head highly, earning something that Keiko would never get. Respect from all the Z fighters. The only woman fighter, aside from #18, she was more saiya-jin than others.  
  
Pan held her pride to her. Her older sister was flighty…but absolutely perfect. She inherited Gohan's brains, Videl's beauty, and Chi Chi's strong will. But Pan took it upon her self to find something good within herself, and she soon found that there was something there. She was beautiful as well. Her dark hair and dark eyes gave her a mysterious façade that no one would understand.  
  
Pan hated that fact that everyone was always comparing her to her older sister. Sure her sister was prettier than her, and somewhat smarter, but she didn't like being compared. But when it was out in the battlefield, all she got was criticism. Everyone was always telling her that her lack of Saiya-jin blood would never let her break the barrier. After receiving this little bit of info. Pan shrugged it off and trained non-stop. Her surprise came when her grandfather came and told her that she would train her in the room of spirit and time. Taking along her Uncle Goten, all 3 warriors trained in the room.  
  
Pan was able to shed off some of her pride that year in the room. Her grandfather and uncle soon found out of her great depression that she went through. There were her many feelings of neglect and the many thoughts and attempts at suicide. Both swore they would never tell Gohan or anyone, but they took it as their responsibility to keep an eye on Pan and be her friend, something she has never truly had. Being the outsider of everything has taught her one thing, to be strong.  
  
When Pan's Grandfather left, Goten was worried. He knew that his niece was extremely depressed, but she never showed it. Her fake smiles seemed to work on everyone, even his dolt of a brother.  
  
When it was Pan's turn to lay a single white rose on her grandfather's tombstone, she stood up with the gravest of grave expressions. No one dared to neither talk nor say anything to the girl. Goten just looked around in disbelief. How could he have been so blind and stupid? Pan was right, they did neglect her. Goten tilted his head to the side and noticed his other niece putting on quite a show. She cried dramatically, and she received an arm around her shoulders from Gohan and a hug from Videl. Goten looked to the other side back at Pan. She stood on the far off end of the row. Neither letting her façade go. She stood next to the mighty Saiya-jin Prince who seemed to have worn the same expression. Both had a silent understanding as to what both were feeling.  
  
After Gohan and Videl left to place their roses on Goku's tombstone, Keiko went over to Trunks and sobbed lightly on his shoulder. Pan sneered at this too. She was using her grandfather's death as a way to flirt with Trunks. Pan couldn't take it anymore. She could feel her legs mechanically walking over to the two. She looked over at Goten with the same scowl she placed on her face and softened a bit, but she replaced it with a hard scowl once she returned to her task at hand…setting her older sister straight.  
  
Pan stood in front of the two now completely pissed off. Her sister looked over at her with pure disgust. "What?" She managed to spit out as she stopped her act for a while. She lifted her head so it was now being supported by her own self.  
  
Pan was peeved off now. The fact that her sister was acting like a little brat got to her. Pan slapped her sister "lightly" (in her case) to make sure that she got her point across. In a grave voice, she managed to muster out, "What is your problem? Have you no idea where you are? You are at MY grandfather's funeral; it's not a flirting time for you. If you don't want to pay your respects, then leave." Pan said.  
  
Keiko held her cheek. "You little bitch! How could I not love grandfather!?" She yelled. She wanted to make sure that she got everyone's attention at the moment. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HIT ME! I HAVE A PHOTO SHOOT SOON!" Gohan and Videl stepped up to them.  
  
"What is going on here? Pan, what is your problem?" Videl said harshly. Gohan looked down upon his younger daughter.  
  
"Pan, you will stop this non-sense. I can't believe you. You know how important this day is to me and your grandma as well as everyone else. You are such a disappointment." Gohan retorted.  
  
"Disappointment? Disappointment!" Pan yelled as she powered up. She pushed beyond SSJ1, and SSJ2 only to reach SSJ3. "How's this for disappointing father? That's right! I am this strong. I'm stronger than everyone here aside from you and Vegeta-san." Pan said dropping out of it.  
  
Gohan was in shock. But he saw Goten coming over with a scowl plastered on his face as well. "You are such an idiot Gohan! We will discuss everything after the ceremony!" Goten yelled as he took Pan with him. He sat in a chair and noticed she was shaking. Shaking with rage, sadness, and more.  
  
"Pan, it's okay to cry." Goten said lightly.  
  
"No it's not Uncle Goten. I will be weak if I do. Vegeta-san will think less of me. I will lose all the respect that I have from everyone. Respect is all I have. I don't have anything else from anyone. One of the only other people that actually knew me is dead." Pan whispered. Soon she couldn't help it. The tears racked her body, as she leaned into her Uncle's chest. Everyone looked on in shock. Never had they ever seen the prideful girl break. Not even Gohan or Videl.  
  
Gohan looked on at the scene from the other side of Videl and Keiko. "I'm such a failure. My other daughter is closer to her Uncle than her own father." Gohan said in disbelief.  
  
"And mother." Videl added.  
  
Pan continued to cry until she could cry no more. She fell asleep in her uncle's arms, and soon felt the sensation of being flown in the air.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
After the ceremony, the entire Z gang met at Bulma's house where Goten wanted to talk to them. Everyone feared for the worst, for the youngest Son brother was all but happy. He walked into the living room after setting Pan in one of the guest bedrooms in the house. Everyone sat patiently as they waited for Goten to continue.  
  
With the same scowl on his face, he stood before the group. Gohan stood and looked at his brother angrily. "What is the meaning of this?" Gohan yelled. He was angry.  
  
"You want to know brother? Your Pan is depressed! And I'm letting all of you know. No one knows how she feels. Can anyone honestly tell me they know her? That's right, none of you do. The poor girl. The only other person that actually knew her was my father, and now that he's gone…she only has me. Not even her own family knows it." Goten said.  
  
Videl and Gohan sat down in shame. All of them put their head's down in shame…except for Vegeta.  
  
"She's been suicidal." Goten rasped out. "She's already stabbed herself and attempted to kill herself. Look at her arms. Why do you think she keeps wearing sweaters Gohan? Because it's a new style?!" Goten yelled.  
  
Pan came walking down the stairs as if on cue. She noticed everyone stopped talking, and all looked at her. She looked around the room, and found Goten. Goten walked over to Pan, and lifted the sleeves on her sweater. He brought her closer to the group.  
  
"See." He said while he revealed to them the numerous cuts.  
  
Pan took her arms back quickly. "Goten, you promised you'd never tell." Pan spat. She let her cold-faced take place of the warm face that was once on her features.  
  
"No Pan, everyone needs to know." Goten reasoned as everyone still sat there.  
  
"No, no one needs to know. I can't believe that you just showcased me like that. I trusted you Goten, and now you broke it. I never want to talk to you, or anyone ever again." She said as she turned around. She came face to face with the mighty Saiya-jin Prince.  
  
"Get out of my way Vegeta!" Pan yelled forgetting all formalities.  
  
"Why are you like this? You know you have my respect. I give no one that without them earning it. Your sister is a stupid excuse to be called a Saiya-jin, but you are not. Brat, you are powerful, very powerful. You know you are. Within time, you could be as strong as I. Do you know that? No one knows of your potential. Only me and that baka Uncle of yours. Do you want all of your Grandfathers efforts to go to waste? If not, I suggest you work something out with your family, because you are in serious trouble. Follow me, I want to talk to you alone." Vegeta said before leaving. He looked over at Goten to assure him that everything was going to be okay, and flew off.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pan followed Vegeta till they landed on a small island. He sat on a rock, and expected Pan to sit in front of him. Pan shrugged her shoulders and did a Piccolo meditation imitation.  
  
"Now, I want you to know that I was depressed at one point in my life. I've never told anyone this, not even the woman…so you better keep this a secret, and be grateful." Pan smiled a genuine smile when she heard Vegeta's warning.  
  
"Before I met the woman, I was going to kill myself as well…but not in their presence. I thought it would make them think less of me. But in the end, I found solitude when the woman came into my life. I've never told anyone this. Now look at me Brat, if I can do it, so can you. You understand?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Yes Vegeta-san." Pan said feeling her happiness return to her. Something she hasn't felt since adolescences.  
  
"Now, you go home and work things out with your family. And if you ever need anything, you can ask me. I know that I may not seem to care, but I do care for the well-being of my people…especially you since you are the more powerful one." Vegeta said.  
  
"Thank you!" Pan said happily as she jumped into a hug.  
  
*Grunt* was all she got from the Saiya-jin, but she knew she was luckier than others. "I will continue to train you where your Grandfather left off. But you will need to do me a favor as well." Vegeta said.  
  
Pan looked at Vegeta in surprise. "You want me to do you a favor?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. I want you to get cleaned up. As much as I hate to admit it, you could be a very beautiful girl if you tried. I'll get the woman to help you. She's an expert at it." Vegeta added with his own type of humor. Pan laughed her genuine laugh, and both flew back to Capsule Corp.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
When the two landed and walked into the living room, both were surprised to see the Prince with the same angry scowl, but Pan with a true genuine Pan smile. She ran up to Goten and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hi Uncle Goten." Pan said happily. Everyone was shocked to say the least. They were all curious as to what the mysterious Prince said to Pan to make her change.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me?" Goten mocked.  
  
"Shut up." Pan laughed. She earned a wide grin from Goten. Pan looked up and noticed everyone looking at her oddly.  
  
"Hi." She said cheerfully as she skipped away towards Vegeta who was talking to Bulma. Bulma just nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Okay!!!! OH!!! This'll be so much fun!!! Come on Panny!!!" Bulma announced happily.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pan scowled as Bulma began to analyze her. She hated this feeling, but she figured that she did owe it to Vegeta. Hell, she maybe even owed her own life.  
  
"Pan, you know you might actually look better with short hair." Bulma said referring to Pan's long, dull hair. "It makes you look kind of grungy." Bulma added as nicely as possible.  
  
"Grungy?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Okay Pan, the thing is that I could do a great deal as far as looks go…but that's only if you allow me to. It'll be a dramatic change, but I'm sure that Vegeta would agree that it would work for you. And besides, you would look a lot better than your sister." Bulma added with a smirk.  
  
"Really?" Pan said with a smirk on her face as well. "Okay Bulma-san. Do what you must to make me look better than my sister. I'm tired of being in her shadow."  
  
"You got it! And since everyone is here, you can show off your new look at dinner." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Perfect." Pan purred as she smiled evilly.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Everyone sat down to the deliciously luscious meal that was set before each person. Bulma had excused herself out of Pan's room once she was done with her complete makeover. Bulma had told Pan that she would be downstairs settling everyone before she could come out. Bulma had said that she would call her over the intercom.   
  
And so Pan waited ever so patiently. She wanted the call to be quicker so she could get this over with. Pan sighed and looked at the mirror. Bulma was truly a genius. She managed to get rid of the numerous scars on Pan's arms by using her very own lasers.  
  
Pan smiled at her reflection. Bulma didn't go back on her word. Pan was truly more beautiful than her sister. No one ever knew of the beauty that she truly posses, for she had hid it behind layers and layers of depression and a lonely heart. She always watched as her sister flirted with Trunks.  
  
Trunks. Pan couldn't help but let a small sigh escape her lips. If anything, she was looking forward to his reaction more than anyone's. She had always had a small crush on him…and when her sister found out, she decided that she'd torture Pan. She'd flirt with him in front of her face. Pan didn't care at this exact moment. All that mattered was that hopefully, everyone would forget her before today…and tomorrow would be nothing but a fresh start.  
  
Then it came. Her name was being called in the distance. Slowly, Pan walked over to the intercom to affirm that she was on her way down.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pan made it to the bottom of that stairs that was before the dining room. Everyone stopped their chattering once they noticed there was someone standing there.  
  
"Well I'll be damned." Goten said proudly. He walked over to Pan and offered her his arm, which she shyly accepted. He led her over to the group proudly.   
  
And there Pan stood. Her hair was now a little longer than shoulder-length. She also wore a tight red dress that accented her nicely toned body from years, and years of training, something that not even her sister could acquire.   
  
"I know it's a bit much, but I figured that Pan would want to knock you all dead." Bulma laughed from the side as she put an arm around Pan's shoulders. Pan looked over at Vegeta. He only snorted.  
  
"Told you." Vegeta grunted. Pan only smiled shyly as she dared a look at Trunks. There he sat, the man of her dreams. He looked at Pan as if she were a completely different person. And in a sense, she was. Pan blushed once she noticed that Trunks was staring for quite a while. She looked over at her sister who seemed to have been seething with jealousy.  
  
Trunks stood up and casually strode up to Pan. "Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Pan said quietly. Although both were rather close in the past, things got messed up once they failed to keep in touch with each other…and soon they almost seemed like complete strangers.  
  
"So, you look good." Trunks said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Thank you. I should say the same for you." Pan laughed her genuine laugh. Trunks only seemed to be lost in a daze.  
  
"So, what are you doing tomorrow morning?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Nothing really." Pan shrugged.  
  
"How about a little sparring session, and then I'll take you out for breakfast." Trunks said.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Pan said fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"Come on Pan." Trunks said taking her hand in his. "We used to be such great friends. We always had fun together. What happened to that? I want things to be just like the way they were before." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay Trunks." Pan smiled.  
  
"Good." Trunks said as he offered Pan his arm, which she happily accepted. He led her over to a place to sit next to him.  
  
Pan dared another look at Keiko. She held a murderous glare on her face. Pan decided that finally the tables had turned. She leaned over and kissed Trunks on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" Trunks asked while blushing madly.  
  
"For being you." Pan said sweetly.  
  
"Pan honey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gohan asked nervously from behind. Pan nodded and told Trunks she'd be right back as she went outside with her father.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Yes dad." Pan asked still smiling brightly.  
  
"Look Pan, I don't know how to say this…but I'm sorry. I'm nothing but a failure in your eyes." Gohan said sadly as Videl joined them outside.  
  
"Look, all that is in the past. There is nothing that either of us can do about it. So how about we ALL start over. That is what I want." Pan smiled.  
  
"Pan, how can you be smiling after all that has happened?" Videl sobbed.  
  
"Because mom, I know that none of it was intentional. And besides, dad has one heck of a little brother." Pan smiled thinking of Goten.  
  
"Okay Pan, we start over from here on out." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Yes sir." Pan mocked saluted. She only laughed and went back into the house.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Videl watched as her younger daughter trotted into the house. "Gohan, I'm worried."  
  
"About what? She said she was okay."  
  
"Gohan, you didn't know that she was depressed before. She is a very talented actress." Videl added.  
  
"So what are you trying to say? That she was only putting on an act?"  
  
"Honestly, yeah."  
  
"I think you might be right." Gohan added sadly.  
  
"Well what did you expect from a kid like that?" Vegeta said stepping out with a gruff voice. "You can't just expect her to be all right after years, and years of emotional pain."  
  
"What would you know?" Gohan seethed.  
  
"I think I would know since I'm the one that straightened up your daughter. She'd probably be dead now if I didn't step in and help her, and that baka Uncle of hers. So don't take that tone with me brat. If anything, you should be thanking me." Vegeta spat.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've been very stressed lately." Gohan added honestly.  
  
"Hmph." Was the only thing the prince could mutter out.  
  
"Well what do we do?" Videl asked.  
  
"You could get the kid therapy. I'm pretty sure the woman wouldn't mind paying for it." Vegeta added.  
  
"Nah, we can pay…but thanks." Gohan added.  
  
"Just keep her with someone at all times. I don't think you'll have a problem with that though. It seems the brat and Pan seem to be rekindling their friendship." Vegeta nodded to the window. Sure enough, you could see the two shooting food into each other's mouth.  
  
Gohan smiled slightly. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I have the two most perfect daughters in the world, and yet I still manage to screw things up." Gohan added.  
  
"Don't worry honey, everything's going to be okay." Videl said rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"I hope you're right." He whispered as he continued to watch Trunks and Pan full around.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Keiko seethed in the corner. Not only did she manage to lose Trunks, and the attention of everyone…she also lost her parents' attention. And her sister was beautiful, even more so than herself. Keiko didn't get it. Just a few minutes ago, everything was all about her. It was time she set things straight.  
  
"Trunks, can I talk to you for a minute?" She said giving him the puppy dog treatment.  
  
"Yeah, just a minute. I'm going to finish telling Pan this joke." Trunks wavered off.  
  
Keiko was taken aback. Trunks never told her jokes of any sort. As a matter of fact, he barely talked at all. She did majority of the talking, and all he did was laugh politely.  
  
'This isn't fair.' Keiko thought while waiting for Pan and Trunks to finish. It soon ended with Pan rolling on the floor with tears threatening to spill out from the sheer humor of the joke. Trunks stood up and fixed him self before he walked casually over to Keiko.  
  
"Sorry, now what did you need?" He asked.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow night?" She asked while her finger traced down his muscled chest. Trunks pulled out of her reach as nicely as possible.  
  
"Well, I was planning on taking Pan out to a movie after we spend the day together." Trunks said reluctantly. He knew about what this girl has been pulling since day one. She has been trying to get him, and frankly he didn't like her. Sure she was sexy, very beautiful, and smart, but she didn't like her Saiya-jin side. Trunks didn't like her for that reason. Why shouldn't she be proud or it? He loved being ½ Saiya-jin, and he thought that Pan was cool too. She enjoyed being Saiya-jin, and she's only ¼!   
  
Trunks was ashamed of him self. It took a new look for Pan to get him to remember how close the two really were…and that they needed to rekindle their friendship. He shook his head…almost forgetting about Keiko who was babbling on and on about this and that, trying to get him to change his mind.  
  
"How about this Trunks," Keiko started, "why don't I just come along with you and Pan. And then we could accidentally leave her at home."  
  
"No Keiko." Trunks said more sternly. "Look, I really need to start hanging out with Pan more often. Look, I've hung out with you a lot, and it was really fun. But don't you think that Pan deserves a chance to hang out with me too?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Keiko said feeling defeated. "Oh well, I might as well try and hang out with Bra later. I haven't done that in a while."  
  
"What are you talking about? You two went shopping yesterday." Trunks laughed.  
  
"My point exactly." She laughed finally enjoying the sound of his laughter rippling the silence.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Keiko continued to watch in jealousy as Trunks and Pan began to hang out like they normally did. It was Keiko's fault that Trunks and Pan had stopped being friends in the first place. Whenever Trunks had called for Pan, she'd tell him that she wasn't home, but ended up talking to Trunks anyway. She never told Pan about those times…for fear that her sister may blow up. Sure she knew that she was older, but Pan was way stronger. And she new about Saiya-jin tempers, for that was the one thing she could never suppress in herself. Of all her Saiya-jin abilities, her temper was one of the things that she couldn't hide.  
  
Keiko watched as Pan yawned. She smiled warmly at her sister. She let her jealousy and anger subside. She just smiled her sisterly smile that she had smiled when Pan was 3 and learning to swim, when Pan was 6 learning to ride a bike, when Pan was 12 and graduating from the 6th grade. Yes, Pan had changed in high school, but in a sense she was still the same Pan. And they too grew distant. It seemed that Pan distanced her self from all. To find her own individuality perhaps? Maybe.  
  
But Keiko didn't pursue the matter further and soon forgot about her sister. After her modeling career began to skyrocket, she completely forgot about her sister…a grave mistake that could have cost Pan her life.  
  
Now that Keiko was out of her jealousy stage, she decided to be supportive of Pan. Perhaps she never really liked Pan because of the respect that she had gotten for being a female fighter, something that Keiko wanted. Not to be a fighter, but to get the respect.  
  
She only wanted Trunks partially because she knew that her sister wanted him. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. She began to laugh at herself as she thought how stupid she looked trying to get Trunks to push over and become hers. But what would she have done once she got him? She'd probably end up showcasing him around like a trophy, something that he would have dumped her for in a matter of days.  
  
Keiko stopped her badgering on her pride. She too had pride like any and all people of the Saiya-jin race. She glanced over at her sister as she saw her fall asleep on Trunks' shoulder. Let's face it; she did have a long day.  
  
Keiko vowed never to hurt her sister like that again. If anything, she planned on helping her get back on her feet. She couldn't even begin to understand why she did that in the first place. She looked over at her parents who seemed to understand everything going on between the two on the couch. From this day forward, Trunks WOULD play an important role in Pan's life. And maybe, just maybe, he could be what saves it.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pan stirred slightly as she felt something carrying her. She opened her eyes slightly to see Trunks half awake, half asleep.  
  
"Hey." He murmured to the girl half-heartedly.  
  
"Hey." Pan said as she rested her head on his chest. "What's going on?"  
  
"Your parents wanted you to stay here the night since you're going to be sparring here tomorrow anyway." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
  
"To the guest bedroom next to mine. I plan on waking you up VERY early." He smiled.  
  
"That's if I don't get up before you do." She added in wisely.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see." He said as he opened the room.  
  
He gently placed her on the bed. He watched as she lazily got into the covers. "Good night Trunks." Pan smiled as he looked down at her.  
  
"Good night Pan." Trunks said as he brushed some stray hairs out of her face and walked out the room.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Trunks breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he stepped out of her room. What was happening to him? One minute, his daily task consisted of getting away from Keiko; and the next minute he's growing to like Pan again. Their friendship beginning to go back to where it started, and from the looks of it, it seemed to have gotten further.  
  
He even admitted to him self that he liked her before, but it wasn't because of looks. He admired the way she carried herself. Full of pride to the brim, and all because of the little Saiya-jin blood she possessed. And then there was Keiko. She was so ashamed of it. And in a sense, that is what turned Trunks off. He didn't like the fact that Keiko didn't like who she was. He liked her, but because of that, he didn't want it to go further. She was just like his sister. But his sister was proud of the Saiya-jin blood that ran through her. Perhaps it was because she was royalty.   
  
Trunks shook his head. He didn't want to think now. Silently saying good night to Pan one last time, he made his way over to his room groggily.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The next morning, Pan's mental alarm clock woke her up at 5:00. She silently excused herself from the warmth of the bed to get into the warmth of her fighting attire. Looking outside, she could already see the sun poking out behind the mountains. After hearing the weather reports from yesterday and how hot it was going to be, Pan decided on going with the normal training attire that Vegeta had given her.  
  
He had once said to her that what she wore was a big disadvantage to her. Pan looked down at her loose attire and couldn't figure it out.  
  
Vegeta simply said that in the end, it could be her clothing that killed her. So he gave her some of the things that Bra would have used, had she wanted to train. Pan took it with reluctances. It's not every day that the mighty prince of all Saiya-jin's gives you a gift.  
  
Stretching the navy blue spandex over her head, Pan finished dressing. Pan grimaced as she looked at her features in the mirror. She couldn't tie up her hair anymore because of its shortness. Thinking for a minute, Pan snapped her fingers. She flew home at top speed before her and Trunks started their training session.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Opening the window to her room quietly, she opened up her treasure trunk that sat at the edge of her bed. Sifting through various items, Pan found what she was looking for. It was still brightly orange from the day she bought it, well, when her grandfather did anyway. It was her very first gi. Goku had gotten Pan an exact replica of his when she was 4 and wanted to join the tenkachi boudokai.  
  
Taking out her sewing supplies, she quickly transformed the tiny gi into a bandana. She figured that she'd never be able to wear it again anyway; unless she was lucky enough to be wished as a kid again like Goku.  
  
When Pan finished, she admired the finished product. Going over to her mirror, she tied the material around her head and watched as it held everything in place perfectly, almost as if it were meant for her.  
  
Pan smiled once more at her reflection and flew out the window, knowing full well that Trunks was going to beat her to this morning's sparring session.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pan landed outside of the gravity room and noticed Trunks was inside already warming up. Shrugging her shoulders, she wandered in to join him. Feeling the slight jolt in gravity change, Pan too began her warm ups.  
  
"Beat ya." Trunks said towards the stretching Pan.  
  
"Yeah I know. I was busy with something." Pan said looking at Trunks for the first time.  
  
"What's that on your head?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"It's my new bandana. It's made up of the very first gi that Grandpa Goku gave me." Pan said smiling slightly at the name of her grandfather.  
  
"I miss him too Pan." Trunks said as he placed a warm, caring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Trunks." Pan said.  
  
"For what?" He asked slightly confused.  
  
"For helping me to get back on my feet. I'm surprised that you're the first to actually get past all that happened before and actually reach out to me." Pan said.  
  
"I felt really bad because Goten was right. I did neglect you as a friend when I shouldn't have. No one should have left you lonely, and I'm ashamed to say that I did."  
  
"It doesn't matter now. That's all in the past. But right now you need to worry about me kicking your ass." Pan said as she hit her fist into her open palm.   
  
Trunks raised his left eyebrow. "Is that a threat I hear?"  
  
"You bet your sweet ass it is." Pan said lowering into a sparring stance.  
  
Trunks smiled. He felt his feelings for Pan flutter into something. He loved the way she let her pride get to her. "I know that you're a little stronger than me, but don't let it get to your head. I may just end up kicking your ass with my fast speed, and excellent skill."  
  
The two just exchanged smiles and began their sparring session.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pan and Trunks walked out the gravity room completely, and utterly tired, but more so to Trunks. The poor boy could only use his speed and skill as an advantage. But it didn't matter now because both were at an equal.  
  
"All right, get ready cause I'm going to take you out to lunch." Trunks said.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that we didn't finish fast enough."  
  
"Ah, I see." Pan smiled as she walked ahead of him into the house. She quickly ran upstairs to her room and took out some of the clothes she brought from home.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Come in." Pan yelled.  
  
"Hi Pan." Bra said stepping in.  
  
"Hello Bra." Pan said surprised.  
  
"Look, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go shopping some other time. You know, just you and me. We've never really had a chance to talk, and I think that that is a real shame." Bra said.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Great, we'll discuss a date later. Where are you going?"  
  
"Well Trunks is taking me out to lunch." Pan smiled.  
  
"Oh really? Well, you're not going to go in those. As a matter of fact, I'm going to be your make up artist today. My mother got a chance to last time, now it's my turn." Bra said gleefully. "You go and take a shower and come to my room after. I've got the perfect thing for you to wear."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pan showered with many thoughts showering her mind. 'Everything has changed in only a matter of hours. Maybe Uncle Goten telling everyone was a good thing after all.'  
  
Pan tuned off the water and wrapped a towel around her self. Unsure on how to present herself to Bra, she grabbed one of the many robes that hung in the bathroom and trotted off down the hall.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Okay Pan, I think this dress would look absolutely gorgeous on you." Bra said holding up a short white, flowered dress. "I think it really would."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll go and try it on and you tell me if I should keep it or not." Pan said. She grabbed the dress and trudged into the bathroom. Within seconds, she opened to door to hear a gawking Bra.  
  
"Oh…my…gawd! That looks absolutely stunning on you. Pan! That dress was made for you!" Bra said in complete admiration. "Now that you've got the look, it's time to work on your hair and make-up."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pan looked at her self in the mirror. Yet again, another Brief's Vegeta woman managed to do a miracle.  
  
"You look good Pan." Bra said clasping Pan's shoulders from behind.  
  
"Thanks Bra. I don't know what I'd do without you." Pan said.  
  
"Nah, don't mention it. Now you go and have fun." She said scooting Pan out of her room.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Trunks sat patiently in the living room. He could sense Pan's ki moving towards his direction. When she stepped into the room, his breath was taken away yet again. There she stood in a perfect dress that hugged her perfect body. A clip was holding her hair together, and her make up did nothing to help Trunks contain what little dignity he possessed as of right now.  
  
"Hello." She said shyly once she noticed Trunks wasn't going to be moving for a while.  
  
"Hello." He mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Shall we go?" She asked seeing that he wasn't planning on saying anything for a while as she held her arm out.  
  
"Yeah, we shall." Trunks said regaining himself.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sitting down to lunch, the two began to exchange stories and ideas. Laughing all the while, it would seem like the two were practically married…but the two weren't even going out.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Trunks drove up to Pan's driveway at around 3:00 P.M.  
  
"Thanks for lunch Trunks. I had a really great time. We should do it again some other time." Pan said smiling hoping that that other time would be really soon.  
  
"Great, how about tonight. You up to a movie?" Trunks questioned.   
  
Pan smiled. 'Thank you Dende. When I said early, I didn't think you'd come through. You outdid yourself.' "Sure Trunks, I'd love to."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up tonight at I don't know, 7:30?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great." She smiled.  
  
"All right then, till then. You want me to walk you to your door?"  
  
"No, that's okay. I can do it myself." Pan smiled. "Thanks again Trunks." She said leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Trunks watched in a daze as Pan left and disappeared into the house. Smiling to himself, he drove away humming to the song that played on the radio.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pan trotted up the stairs when suddenly, her sister blocked the path.  
  
"Yes?" Pan asked Keiko.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah sure. What's up?" Pan asked.  
  
"Look, I know for the last couple years, you and me have grown farther and farther apart. I just want to say that I'm sorry." Keiko said as she began to sob. "I didn't know what came over me. Seeing that you got Vegeta's respect, just got me jealous. And then when you got everyone else's too. I didn't know how to deal with it. So I just did the thing that I did best, I got the one thing that you wanted the most, Trunks. It was my fault that you two lost touch. Whenever he called for you, I'd say that you weren't home and start talking to him and forcing him on dates. I'm so sorry Pan." Keiko cried.  
  
"It's okay Keiko. Everything is different now. There are going to be no more hard feelings between us, and we're going to start over. We'll start tomorrow. You and I will have a sister's day out." Pan smiled.  
  
"Okay." Keiko sniffed as she hugged her younger sister. "But if it's any consolation, Trunks never liked me. He always asked about you." She pulled away from her sister.  
  
"Well, Trunks and I have a date tonight." Pan smiled.  
  
"Really?" Keiko smiled mischievously. "Well then, I get to dress you up like my dolly. Bulma-san got to last time, now it's my turn."  
  
"Okay." Pan said although she knew that Bra had done so before too. Pulling Pan behind her, Keiko got ready to finally get a chance to do something with her sister that she's always wanted to do…play dress up.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Keiko was downstairs waiting for Pan when suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Keiko announced to the household. Opening the door, she saw Trunks. "Hey Trunks. Come on in, Pan'll be out in a jiff." She said joyfully.  
  
Trunks was slightly confused. Every time he came over to the Son household, she'd be all over him. 'Maybe the girl came to her senses.' Trunks thought.  
  
"You want anything?" Keiko asked as she sat down on the couch in front of Trunks.  
  
"No thanks." He said politely. And so the two engaged in a friendly conversation, nothing more nothing less.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pan stepped into the living room to see Trunks talking and laughing with her sister. She smiled once Trunks stood up wide-eyed and looked at Pan.  
  
"Hi." Pan said.  
  
"Hi." Trunks murmured. "This isn't fair. Every time I sit in any living room, you come in and just brighten up the room. And I always end up loosing an ounce of my dignity." He said humorously as he stepped up and gave her a light peck on the cheek.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Sorry, I plan on framing this and hanging it in Pan's room." Keiko smiled as she left the two. Pan shook her head as her sister trudged out the room.  
  
"Shall we?" Trunks asked breaking Pan out of her trance.  
  
"Yes we shall Mr. Briefs." She said taking his arm. And so the two were out the door and to the movie.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
After the movie, Trunks took Pan to the park where they sat on a bench to star gaze.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
"Hmm?" He questioned.  
  
"You ever dream about going up there again?"  
  
"Yeah, there are lots of times I dream about going back, but for now I like it here." He tore his gaze from the sky to look at Pan. "Everything I want is here."  
  
Pan just continued to stare into his cerulean eyes. Never leaving, afraid to blink, but just staring. The moonlight caused Pan to have an angelic feature that enhanced her beauty if possible. Trunks could feel himself falling into her gaze. He leaned into her, hoping he wouldn't find rejection. Trunks was somewhat surprised when he didn't find rejection, and found acceptance.  
  
The kiss was long and sweet. Pulling away to breath, Trunks managed to get about 10 seconds of air before Pan pulled him into a hungrier kiss that he gladly accepted. The son of Vegeta never let down a tongue battle.  
  
Pulling away now, Trunks took this time to look into her eyes hoping to find something there. Soon a sweet melody filled the air. It took Trunks' mind a while to register that it was Pan's voice.  
  
"Trunks, what would you say if I were to say that I liked you?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Then I'd have to ask you the same question." He replied smugly while caressing her face.  
  
"Okay, fair enough. But what would you say if I said that I loved you?"  
  
"Then I'd have to ask the same question again." He smiled.  
  
"Good." Pan laughed as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly again.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Good night Pan." Trunks said as he walked her to her door.  
  
"Good night Trunks." Pan smiled.  
  
Trunks dared himself onward to what he had wanted to say to a girl worthy of it. "I love you Pan."  
  
But Pan wasn't the least bit shocked. "I love you too Trunks." With a sweet gentle kiss, she ended their first date. Caressing his cheek, she silently said good-bye and walked into the house.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Trunks literally floated to his car. He felt so light and airy, that he thought he wouldn't be able to drive home. He looked back one more time to see Pan looking at him from her window. Trunks waved to her as he got into his car. He drove off, but not before seeing her wave good-bye also.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pan sighed to herself as she watched Trunks leave. She looked around her, and found that she had taken out her diary earlier that morning when looking in her treasure trunk. She looked at it as if it were the oddest thing in the world.  
  
She opened it up to the last entry. It was the day that Goku had died. Pan read…  
  
  
~~~~~Dear Diary,  
  
Today was the worst day ever. Grandpa Goku died, and now I feel like the loneliest person ever. Sure I have Uncle Goten, but he won't always be around. I wish everyone would notice me. No one sees me any more. I'm beginning to think that I'd be better off dead with Grandpa Goku. The only person that would actually miss me is Goten. And to make matters worst, Keiko is the biggest bitch that ever walked the planet. She was flirting with Trunks when his original reason for stopping by was to console me since he knew how close Grandpa Goku and me were. Oh well, I'm rolling the thought of suicide in my head. This may end up being my last entry…good bye.  
  
  
Pan closed her eyes as she remembered how hurt she was. No one even noticed her that day. But Pan smiled to herself once she remembered all the good that had happened. She took out her pen, and decided that she'd inform her diary that in fact, she was still there.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I'm still here. It turns out that Uncle Goten saved me. He managed to turn my whole world around in only 2 days. Everyone notices me now, and they talk to me. It feels so great to have friends again, and to be on the other side of the social line. Even Vegeta-san said I have his respect.  
  
But most of all, I have what I've wanted dearly for what seems like forever. I have Trunks. We're both in love. He even said that he loved me today…and it was only our first date.  
  
Well, I'd love to tell you more…but I'm really tired and I only want to go to sleep. I'll continue to write…because as of now…I have been saved. And it's all because of my prince in shinning armor. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Pan-chan!  
  
  
Pan closed the book smiling. She was glad that she had managed to turn her world around.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Goten." She yawned as she settled in to bed turning off the lights.  
  
"You're welcome kiddo." Goten said from outside as he continued to walk to his room.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Well, how was that for ya? I know it seems that this would never happen, but bear with me. I've wanted to do something like this for a while. If there is anything that is wrong with the information given in the story…then oh well. Hehe…please write a review. Ja ne!  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



End file.
